One on One Time
by EvilPoutOfDoom
Summary: Minerva teaches Severus to ice skate and Tonks and Remus experience an apperation gone wrong to a tropical island. Two oneshots for a plot bunnie challange with Prof. M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: picks up potion vial and drinks "I am J K Rowling and I own all of the Harry Potter – what do you mean I have whiskers?" feels face "Damn… I must have got hair from one of J K Rowling's cats. Stupid Polyjuice Potion… Don't worry, I'll erase their memories and give them back when I've finished playing with them. I promise." puts on innocent face**

It was two days into the Christmas Holidays and Severus Snape was bored of grading essays, which was surprising in itself as that was what he usually did for every holiday when he would have some peace and quiet. Now that the war was over he decided that it was time for him to live a little, unlike how the rest of his life had been.

Dumbledore had said that he needed to get out and do some of the things that he had never done as a child. That was why he found himself outside on the frozen lake with ice skates tied up tight on his feet one cold December morning. He had just fallen over onto his backside, for the 7th time in the last 5 minutes. Why anyone would do this for fun was beyond him.

He had just gotten up again and he tried to lift one foot up and put it down again in front of the other. He stubbed his toe into the ice and fell flat onto his face once more.

Sounds of laughter where coming closer and Severus prayed that whoever it was, they were just laughing at a joke or something and would soon go back inside the castle if they had any sense. That was the best place to be in the middle of winter. Falling over on his backside onto the freezing snow and looking more clumsy that Longbottom wasn't exactly his idea of relaxing.

The idea of someone seeing him on the ice in his moment of weakness was mortifying. As he turned to face the person who was getting so much amusement out of his bad luck, to his horror, he saw Minerva McGonagall practically rolling on the floor with laughter. She probably would have been if it weren't so cold.

"Would you like to explain just what is so amusing?" Severus asked her grumpily.

"No, not particularly." She replied through her giggles.

Severus got up again and attempted to stalk of the ice, but unfortunately forgot that he was still wearing his ice skates and fell to the ground again. He cursed loudly and sat where he had fallen.

"Would you like some help?" Minerva called out to him, trying not to start laughing once more.

"I'm just fine on my own thank-you very much." He replied with a sneer.

"That's why you keep falling over, I'm sure." Minerva waved her wand and summoned her own pair of ice skates. She quickly did a spell to tie them up and stepped out onto the ice. Severus waited for her to fall over, but it was soon obvious that he would be waiting for a long time, as she seemed to be really good at this. She jumped into the air and landed back onto the ice spinning.

Make that really, really good. She went into another spin where she started off standing on one foot and then crouched down with one leg stretched out, almost touching the ground, still spinning. Severus was amazed that a woman of her age could do that. He didn't think she was that flexible.

Minerva skated around Severus in a circle before stopping directly in front of him. She quickly pulled him up.

"Now, put your feet like this." She said, showing him how her feet had their toes pointing outwards slightly.

Severus did this and told her he felt like a duck with his feet out at such an odd angle. He immediately regretted saying this, as Minerva started to giggle again.

"That's because you look like a duck when you are like that. Your feet aren't supposed to go that far sideways. Just a little bit." She adjusted his feet slightly. "That's better. Now try to push one foot out in front of you, and move it in the direction its pointing in. I'll hold you're arm so that you don't fall over."

Severus had half a mind to tell her politely, or maybe not so politely, to go away and leave him alone and that he was fine on his own, but he found that he wanted to learn how to do this, even if it meant having Minerva teach him how. Carefully, he lifted one foot up and put it back down again as Minerva pulled him along.

He found it was easy when he had someone helping him along. It was a while before he realised that Minerva was at the other side of the lake and no longer holding him up. He overbalanced and almost fell over, but stopped himself just in time by putting his hands out in front of himself. He straitened out and took a deep breath. He had done it! He wasn't sure for how long, but now that he knew it would be easier to do next time. He was sure of it.

He was just skating back over to Minerva to show her that he could now do it, when he hit a crack in the ice and fell forwards into her. They both crashed into the ice, Minerva breaking Severus's fall. He quickly rolled off of her, hoping that she hadn't noticed the situation of his body.

She looked at him with her eyebrows raised, causing him to blush. That was the second time today. Semi-evil, Ex-Death Eater, biased, greasy git potion masters don't blush!

They both got up, and thankfully, didn't say anything about what had just happened.

It was starting to get dark and Minerva stopped and turned to tell Severus that they should probably go back inside. What she didn't realise was that he was right behind her. He tried, unsuccessfully, to stop so that they could avoid another collision. Severus grabbed her shoulder to stop himself from falling over again.

He managed not to fall, but then he looked at where his hand was and almost fainted out of mortification. He had grabbed her somewhere highly inappropriate. Severus quickly removed his hand but the damage was done. He expected her to rage and storm at him any moment.

She just scowled at him. His first thought was to try to explain himself, which he stuffed up by saying "I've had my eyes on it-I mean you, for quiet a while now. I really like you, as I'm sure you noticed earlier." Damn, he was blushing again. He had just made it worse, he was sure of it!

That's why he was so surprised when she stood up on the points of her skates and whispered "Well, if you wanted to do that you should have told me. We should probably take this inside though; it's a bit cold for that sort of thing out here."

Severus didn't even have time to blush this time, as she pulled him into a mind-blowing kiss. He had absolutely no objections. "My quarters?" he asked, breathlessly.

Minerva kissed him in reply, so he took it as a 'yes'.

"You do realise that we have to tell the rest of the staff about this, don't you?" Minerva asked Severus as they walked towards the staff room.

"I suppose that's a good idea," Severus said slowly "Since you came up with it you can tell them." He smirked at her.

She pouted, but Severus was having none of it. "It's a wonderful idea, so you should have the honour. Where's your Gryffindor bravery?" he asked teasingly.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell everyone if you answer any questions that they have."

"I suppose that sounds fair." He replied, thinking it over as they rounded the last corner.

As they walked through the door Minerva pulled Severus to her and kissed him in front of the whole room. There where shocked gasps heard all around. Everyone began bombarding them with questions as soon as they got over their shock.

"Well, as they already seem to know, I think it's time for you to answer some questions, Sev." Minerva said with a sly grin.

"You did that deliberately!" he accused her.

"Of course." She replied "It was fun, too."

Minerva and Severus apparated to the burrow later on in the day to tell all of the Weasley's the news.

"Guess what?" Severus asked before Minerva had a chance to knock on the door.

"What?"

"You get to answer the questions this time."

This time Severus opened the door, but he didn't feel brave enough to kiss Minerva in front of all of the Weasley's. He instead tried to tell everyone using words, which probably wasn't the best idea, as he soon found out.

"I-we have something we would like to tell everyone." Severus started. "Minerva and I are-well she helped me learn to ice skate…and kissing…" he was stuttering really badly and had absolutely no idea what he was saying.

"Did she teach you to kiss, too?" Inquired George in a mocking tone.

"I bet that would have been hard to do…Professor McGonagall, you deserve a medal of some sort." Fred added.

Severus didn't seem to be able to say anything coherent. He was still muttering about kissing and ice skating. Everyone was snickering behind their hands, although if they had laughed out loud, he wouldn't have noticed.

Minerva kissed him again and he seemed to go back to almost his normal state, except he had a slight grin on his face.

"You know what? We need to set some people up with each other. It's no fun being single, so we should help everyone find someone special." Severus said with a smile.

"Severus, are you alright? You sound a little…well a little too cheerful compared to what you are usually like." Molly Weasley asked kindly, giggling at the same time.

"I'm perfectly fine. I have the best plan. We just have to get them together sometime." He whispered the rest of the plan to Minerva, who told everyone else, seeing as Severus still wasn't making all that much sense.

"Fred and I are taking bets! Anyone want in?" George shouted to the rest of the room.

**Fin**

**AN. This one-shot was written for a plot bunnie challenge between Emeraldeyes4eva and Prof. M.**

_Set in the Christmas holidays when all the students have gone home. Severus is out at the lake and is trying to learn how to ice skate. Minerva sees his attempt and goes out to teach him how. He falls and tries to grab hold of something to stop himself falling over and accidentally grabs hold of Minerva. _

_Minerva scowles at him._

"_I've had my eyes on it-I mean you, for quite a while." Severus tells her with a blush._

_Minerva says that they should take it inside._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: picks up potion vial and drinks "I am J K Rowling and I own all of the Harry Potter – what do you mean I have whiskers?" feels face "Damn… I must have got hair from one of J K Rowling's cats. Stupid Polyjuice Potion… Don't worry, I'll erase their memories and give them back when I've finished playing with them. I promise." puts on innocent face**

Tonks had just arrived at Remus Lupin's house. She was there because she was one of the only single people in the order, and because of this, didn't have anyone that she should be spending quality time with. She just hoped that this wasn't another attempt to get her and Remus together. It was really annoying both of them lately because every plot seemed to end in disaster.

She had just given Remus his newest batch of Wolfsbane potion and they were sitting down, just about to drink their tea, when an owl started tapping on the kitchen window.

Remus went to get it and came back reading the letter with a slight frown on his face. "It's from Albus. He wants us to go to Hogwarts ASAP. He didn't say why."

"You think that someone made it up or something?" Tonks asked him warily.

"I don't know…it's possible though. I don't think that anyone would want us to go to Hogwarts, so it should be fairly safe. Its Albus's signature and I don't think that anyone could forge it."

"Well I think we should apperate. It will be a lot faster than anything else." Tonks said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Remus asked, shifting slightly in his seat. "You do remember that I'm a werewolf, so I can't apperate, don't you? If I remember correctly, last time you tried to do side-along apperation with me we got stuck in the Shrieking Shack with only our underwear on. I don't know about you, but I was fairly embarrassed about that."

"That was another one of Molly's attempts to get us together. I had nothing to do with it. Besides, I have been practicing and I'm sure that I can do it properly now." Tonks said hastily.

"That's what you said last time. What about the time that we both ended up in the middle of a river in a rainforest, huh?"

"That wasn't my fault either. That was Fred and George. They did a really bad job of that plot, too. You'd think they would think that they would check their co-ordinations better than that." Tonks replied, trying to bail herself out of trouble.

"And the time that-"

"Okay, okay, I get it! But none of that was my fault. I really have been practicing." Tonks said pleadingly.

"Fine! But if we get stuck in the wrong place I'm going to blame you." Remus closed his eyes and prayed to whatever deity that was listening that they would end up in the right place as he felt the familiar tug of apperation. When he felt his feet come into contact with the ground once more he slowly opened his eyes and looked around himself and barely held back a scream of annoyance.

"We're defiantly not in Europe anymore, judging from the sandy beach, the palm trees and the ocean." Tonks said, stating the blindingly obvious.

"Nah, you think?" Remus asked sarcastically "This is just great! We're supposed to be going to Hogwarts, no doubt for something important, too, and we're stuck in the middle of nowhere. It's entirely your fault, you realise? We should have made a portkey or waited for someone to come and bring us one, but you had to try to apperate both of us at the same time!"

Tonks turned around trying to hide her tears from Remus. "I'm sorry, okay! I didn't ask to be so clumsy and stupid! It's not my fault! I can do side-along apperation with anyone but you."

Remus, being a werewolf and having more a sensitive sense of smell than a normal human, could tell that she was really beating herself up over this. She probably had been for quiet some time, by the sound of her. "Tonks, I'm really sorry about what I said. It was really insensitive of me. I didn't think of anyone but myself, when this is affecting you more than it is me. Not many witches and wizards can do side-along apperation, and it's a remarkable achievement for you to be able to do it at all." He put his arms around her waist and gently pulled her backwards into his chest "And for the record, I don't think you're stupid, and if you weren't a bit clumsy then you wouldn't be the same person."

"Really?" Tonks asked, turning her head around to look him in the face.

"Really, really." He answered, smiling down at her. He was almost overwhelmed with a desire to kiss her, but stopped himself, because he knew that there was no way that she could ever like him. Apart from the fact that he was a werewolf, he was also way too old for her.

"You should get out your wand and conjure us some food and a shelter of some sort if we're going to be here for a while." Tonks said, breaking the silence .

"Why don't you get out your wand?" Remus asked her.

"Erm…well, about that. I had it in my hand when we apperated and it's not there now. I think I may have dropped it when we apperated." Tonks said nervously.

Remus searched his pockets and couldn't manage to find his wand anywhere. "Damn, I can't find my wand either."

"What are we going to do without any wands?" Tonks wailed.

"Well, I'll try to climb one of those coconut trees over there and see if there's anything ripe on them…can you go into the bush over there and see if you can find us any firewood?"

"Sure, but is it really a good idea for you to be climbing the trees? They look pretty high." Tonks asked sounding worried.

Remus was shocked at just how much Tonks seemed to care about him. No body had ever cared about him that much before. "Don't worry about me. Super-human werewolf strength and all that sort of stuff. I'll be fine."

"Well, if you're sure…I'll see if I can find some berries in the bush, too. That way we can have a few things to eat." She walked off in the direction of the bushes.

"I just hope that she doesn't pick poisonous berries or something." Remus muttered to himself when she had gone far enough away so that she wouldn't hear him. He walked over to the nearest coconut tree that had some ripe looking fruit on it and started to climb.

A few hours later they had managed to get a fire going and were eating coconuts and some semi-edible looking pinks berries that Tonks had managed to find in the bushes.

"Are you sure that these berries aren't poisonous?" Remus asked cautiously. "They look like something that would be in a potion of some sort. I don't know where, but I've seen them somewhere."

"I'm sure they are fine. I've seen them in a cook book of mum's or something like that."

"This is getting boring. We should do something." Remus said after a long silence.

"We could play 20 questions." Tonks suggested brightly.

"Ok, that sounds good. You can go first." Remus offered.

"Cool. How about we try to find out who the other person likes?" Tonks said with a grin.

Remus groaned. He didn't want her to find out who he liked-it would be too embarrassing. He would just have to beat her at her own game, then.

"I'm going to regret doing this, but fine." Remus said, running a hand through his hair.

"First Question. Why do you like this person so much?"

"I like her because she's smart and funny. She's not up herself like a lot of people I know. What she lacks in confidence, she makes up in enthusiasm. She's just a really great person to be around." Remus found himself answering honestly. It surprised him that he had answered so truthfully, when he didn't even want to admit that he liked her to himself.

"Must be a really special person, then." Tonks replied. She had to try not to sound jealous. It was good that Remus liked someone, and when she found out who it was she would make sure that whoever it was, if they liked him back, would care about him as much as he seemed to care about them. If she couldn't have him for herself then she would make sure that he was happy.

"She is. It's your turn to answer that question now." Remus said.

"Um…well he's kind and sweet, and always puts other people before himself. He's a great friend and I don't know what I would do without him." Unknown to Remus, Tonks was also mentally bashing her head into a brick wall for telling him more than she had meant to. She had just found the words being pulled from her without having anything to do with it, although every one was entirely true.

"Sounds like this person is really special, too." Remus said, not daring to even hope that it was him

"You could say that. Next question. Would you ever tell this person that you like them, and if yes what, would you say?"

"I don't think that I would, because there is next to no way that she could ever like me the way that I like her. I mean, I'm a werewolf, who could ever like me? Not to mention the fact that I'm too old for this person." Once again, he had said more than he had meant to. Damn! She was sure to guess now.

"I don't think that I would ever tell this person because I think that he likes someone else. I couldn't stand to have our friendship broken just because I like him. Besides, I don't see why anyone would like me. I'm so clumsy. I always knock things over or do things wrong. No-one could ever like me."

"I'm sure that someone could like you. You're a really fun person to be around, surely someone can see that." Remus said trying not to say too much again.

"Not the person that I want." Tonks replied sadly.

Two hours later they were still playing 20 questions. Tonks had finally figured out who Remus liked. She couldn't believe it. She should have guessed it earlier, but she didn't want to get her hopes up then have the shot down again when she realised that it wasn't who she thought.

"Next question." Remus said, pulling her out of her daze.

"Oh…um." Tonks thought for a minute. She had asked that many questions over the last few hours that she couldn't remember what she had asked and what she hadn't. There were also some questions that she wanted to ask but didn't want to have to answer. She decided to be brave. "What would you do if I did this?" she leaned over to him and kissed him on the mouth.

Remus was so shocked that she was kissing him that he didn't respond at first. He had just started to kiss her back when she pulled away.

She looked into his face as though searching for something, although what, Remus wasn't sure. "I think I would do this." He replied, pulling her head back towards him and bringing their mouths together.

A few minutes and one massive snogging session later they broke apart. "I think you win the prize for best question." Remus told Tonks when he got his breathing back under control. He kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose.

"Only if you get the prize for the best answer to a question." Tonks replied, snuggling into his chest.

"I suppose that could work…what do I get?" Remus agreed quickly.

"An 'all that you can snog, snogging session' with me?" she asked cheekily.

"You know what, I think I like that idea. We should get started on that right now." Remus pulled her into him for another kiss. They were both so rapped up in their kissing that they failed to realise that they were being transported by a portkey of some sort, and were now in the middle of The Three Broomsticks. They only broke apart when they heard cheering and wolf whistles, not to mention clapping that almost deafened them, coming from the crowd in the pub.

They turned towards everyone with a blush. "This was another set-up, wasn't it?" remus, glaring at Molly and the Weasley twins, who were usually the main offenders.

"Who was the mastermind behind the plot this time?" Tonks asked in exasperation.

Everyone looked at each other and then, all at exactly the same time, every last person in the pub pointed towards the fireplace where Minerva McGonagall was sitting on the lap of one Severus Snape, who was smirking at both Tonks and Remus.

He waved at them. "The reason that no one else could plan something that would get the two of you together was that they were all Gryffindor's. It's Slytherin's that you need when you want to make up a fail proof plan."

Everyone laughed at that, even Remus and Tonks when they had gotten over their embarrassment.

"Everyone owes us 20 galleons now!" Fred and George shouted together.

"You were taking bets?" Remus asked, only slightly shocked. These were the Weasley twins, after all.

"How could we not?" Fred asked at the same time that George said "We always take bets when it comes to you two."

"What are those?" Ginny asked, seeing the berries in their hands.

"We found them in the bushes on the island we got stuck on." They both answered at the same time.

"You didn't eat them, did you?" Severus asked them with a grin on his face.

They both nodded. "Those are Verita Berries. They are the key ingredient in making Veritasirum. They contain a powerful chemical that causes anyone that consumes them to tell the truth." Severus told them, still smirking. Everyone else started to laugh once more.

"That's why I kept telling you more than I meant to!" Tonks and Remus exclaimed at the same time.

They both looked at each other, shrugged and continued with their snogging.

Fin 

_Tonks is trying to apperate herself and Remus to the Burrow. But instead she lands them on a tropical island that seems to be uninhabited. They are very bored so they decide to play 20 questions to figure out who each other likes. Near the end Tonks has figured out that it is her Remus likes, so for her question she says:_

"_What would you do if I did this." and kisses him._

"_I would probably do this." Remus replies and he kisses her back._

_Just as they begin to kiss they are transported to somewhere with a big crowd. Everyone cheers when they see Tonks and Remus snogging. _

_They both ask who set them up._

_Fred and George tell everyone that they owe the 20 galleons._

_Everybody points to Severus, who is sitting with Minerva on his lap._


End file.
